You Only Need Wings
by Shuniice Mariie
Summary: Daryl and Beth have been wondering after the ambush at the Funeral Home. They are alone, together and preying to find their friends and family. In the midst of pain and the constant fear or both Walkers and dangerous humans, can anything good happen between them? Daryl/Beth. Bethyl.
1. Awake

This was the end.

I knew it, I could feel it in my bones that right here was where I would die. I stared at the Walkers as they approached. Their eyes ready to kill, their bodies rotting beneath what little clothes they had left. I would be one of them soon.

"Daryl!" I screamed as a Walker pounced on me, it knocked me to the floor, her mouth chomping away, ready to bite and kill me. I screamed and jammed my fingers into her eyes, the eyes practically melted away at my touch. I moved them in further and finally poked through into her brain. She collapsed on me, finally dead.

5 more was nearing me, and I couldn't move her body off me. I pushed and pushed but she was too heavy, she was easily triple my size. I was pinned here. On this leaf covered floor, with this dead Walker on me was where I was going to die.

I closed my eyes and thought about something nice, something that would be worth slipping away for.

My father and Mother was all in heaven waiting for me. They would great me with open arms and welcome me to them. I could see them now, smiling. "I'll be with you soon." I said quietly.

I felt hands on me and was sure this was the end. But no, the hands pulled me up from under the body. I opened my eyes, and my parents faces faded away from my mind.

"Move it." Daryl said, aiming his crossbow behind and shooting. Then he ran and so did I.

We ran a little into the woods until we came across a road. There was saw headlights heading our way. We ducked back into the tree line and kept running. I heard the tiers screech off. Can't trust humans these days, they're almost as deadly as the Walkers. We ran for what felt like hours, but in reality couldn't have been more than half an hour. After a while we stopped hearing the walkers chasing us, and we came up against less and less Loner Walkers to kill.

Daryl stopped running and turned to me. "You ok?" He asked and checked me over.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said and let him check me over. I knew that i was ok, but he liked to double check.

I was tired of this. So tired of running all day every day. I had almost died, again. Dying was becoming a boring concept. I hunched over and caught my breath.

Daryl walked around while I caught my breath, gathering fire wood. After a few more minutes I joined him. We set the wood down and built a little fire, just big enough to see a little way around us. I left and set up some noise makers just in case a Loner Walker found us while we was resting. When I came back, I sat down next to Daryl.

"Is there any food?"

He shook his head. "Only got m' Crossbow and our back packs." He nods to it, lying on the floor. He only had a few arrows left, probably used a lot of them on the ambush back there. "We'll have to do some hunting tomorrow, at first light." His voice was quite.

I nodded and led down, letting my eyes shut for a few seconds. As soon as my eyes shut, my parent's faces come back to my mind. They are still smiling, still waiting. I knew that I didn't have a lot of time left. I knew that the only reason I was alive was because of Daryl. And I was grateful to be given the extra few days, weeks, or however long I have left on this earth. Even if it is crappy, it's still life.

"Thank you." I say and look up at him. He glances at me and nods.

"I don't mean just for today, I mean for everything you have done. I wouldn't last a day out here on my own."

He smiles a little, "Well, I do need someone to keep me on my toes." He gives me a little wink before lying down too. "Get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

I lie back down and stare at the fire. It was small, but the orange flames was always beautiful. They reminded me of strength. That no matter what happens, it carries on living.

And that's what I feel when I close my eyes to sleep. No matter how tough this life gets, I must carry on. I must be strong.

I have to start looking and find Maggie.


	2. Antonia

I was awoken to the sound of screaming. I was so confused at first, i didn't know if it was a dream or reality. Then i heard it again.

I sat up and stared around, wondering who made that horrible noise. Daryl was already up and had his crossbow on his arm. We both glanced at each other and waited.

We waited for another minute and then heard it again. The scream was high, definitely a females voice. The screams started coming more often now, and closer. I got up and we stared walking towards the screams. We walked for about 7 minutes before finding the source. There was a girl, probably in her 20's, a little older than me. She was stuck in a barbed wire, and there was about 3 Walkers walking towards her. She looked around frantically and finally saw us. "Help!" She wailed and tugged on the wire. Daryl acted instantly, firing three arrows into each walker head. I ran over once all of them was dead and helped untangle the wire. She reached up and grabbed me to her in a fierce hug. I didn't react at first, but then slowly started patting her back, telling her everything was going to okay now as she cried into my shoulder.

I helper her up. She smiled at us both. She was taller than me, and thin with long black hair. Her eyes were the colour of dirt. "Thank you." She said, but the words sounded strange to her. I don't think English was her first language.

"We should keep movin'. Case of more walkers." Daryl said. I nodded and followed him away back to our small camp. "Wait!" The girl said. We turned and looked at her. "I ... Stay... with you?" She asked slowly, as if thinking of the right words.

I looked at Daryl. "No." He said before i even asked. He began walking again. I smiled at the girl and held up a finger signalling her to wait.

"We can't leave her on her own." I said as i chased after him.

"We sure can."

"Daryl..."

He turned at faced me, "We don't know that women. What if this is a trap? What if her fake accent and the whole scene is just an act to lead us to danger?" He spoke a lot louder than he needed too.

I rolled my eyes. "We need to start trusting people Daryl, otherwise what is the point if we're not going to help people."

He looked away and kicked a piece of wood on the floor.

I sighed at him. "Look at her, does she seem dangerous." We both looked at her. She was standing by a tree, looking at us confused. She noticed us looking and smiled faintly at us.

He grunted. "Whatever, but i'm not babysitting both of you." He walked away. What he said sort of hurt, i didn't know that was how he felt. He didn't act like i was a burden while we was in the funeral home. Even though then i was more of a burden then than i am now.

I turned and waved at her to follow. And she did.

* * *

We walked back to the camp and gathered vital things before setting out again. Daryl walked ahead while the stranger and i stayed behind as he hunted. She turned to me, "My name Antonia." She said and held out her hand.

"I'm Beth," I paused and nudged towards Daryl who was shooting at a squirrel. "That's Daryl."

"Daryl?" She asked, as if trying to get used to the word in her mouth.

I nodded.

We walked a while longer in silence. I looked around. If it wasn't for the circumstances, this place would be beautiful. The sun rose through the trees, setting a haze on everything. The forest was buzzing with life, flies and gnats followed us as we walked. And so did the Walkers. But we fought them off simply enough. It turned out that Antonia didn't need babysitting at all. She defended herself quite well, stabbing Walkers in the head as easily as Daryl and i did. I guess everyone is this world now had to learn to kill, if they were to survive.

We rested for an hour to eat around what i assume was noon.

We sat around a little fire and waited for some of the squirrel Daryl had caught to cook. Antonia sat next to Daryl and offered him her hand. "My name Antonia." She said happily.

He grunted as a response, ignoring her hand and turning the food. She put her hand on the ground and looked at me.

"Ignore him, he's just grumpy." He looked up at me, and gave me an eyes that said _back-off_. I stood up. "I'm going to look for some berries."

I walked away and scanned the area for some bushes, there was none near i walked a little further out. I walked for about 20 minutes until i came across some bushes. The place was pretty quite, and the bush wasn't too high to hide any unexpected Walkers. I scanned the bushes, but it looked like someone got here before me. They was almost empty. I picked what was left and made my way back to camp.

As i neared i heard laughter. I thought i must be imagining things, but surly as i got there they was both laughing while chewing some squirrel.

I put the berries in my bag. "What's so funny?"

Daryl swallowed his food and shook his head, "Don't worry, you're to young to understand."

That hurt. Young, i wasn't much younger than Antonia. I stared at him, but he seemed to ignore my stare. I grabbed the squirrel and ate. I don't understand how they could be laughing, Antonia didn't speak much English, what could they possible laugh about? I looked down away from them.

"How long... you been walking?" She asked us.

"Too long." Daryl said, and spat out some bones.

"Me too." She said and looked to the ground. "Too many... all die."

I understood what she meant. Everyone you get close too, they all die. Or get separated, in our case, i hoped. I nodded and chewed what meat was left of the squirrel.

I heard the familiar noises of walkers coming near. Defiantly more than 1. We all looked at each other and stand up to move.

* * *

We walk for a while in silence. So when Daryl speaks, i jump. "Beth, come er." I catch up to him. "Look around, tell me what you see." He moves to stand behind me, and glances around himself. This sounded like a tracking question. I did what he said and scanned the area. I looked to the floor and saw print in the leaves where something has walked. The prints was smallish. I looked at the trees and saw no sign of hurry. "It's an animal..." I said and looked hard at the prints. "A deer?" I say and look up at him too see if im right.

He nods and gives me a small smile. I loved those smiles, it made me feel like i was living up to his expectation. "Maybe you don't need babysitting after all." He said and carried on walking, tracking the deer.

I tried to hide my smile as i walked, but it was impossible. I liked this Daryl, the one that didn't shout or make extreme cases. The one that was happy, like back at the funeral home.

Night was nearing, and we hadn't came across any kind of shelter yet. We all spread out with simple tasks. Daryl set up Noise Makers while Antonia and i gathered fire wood. I was glad when we both came back and i had gathered more wood than her, which was stupid.

We all sat down and stared at the fire. I sat next to Daryl and shared his sleeping bag to sit on. "We need to find our group."

He sighed, "Beth, it'll be nearly impossible."

"Yes, nearly impossible sure, but not impossible. You're the best tracker i have ever met, if anyone can find them, you can." I say and look at him, to see what his expression was. The things with Daryl, he doesn't reveal much through facial expression.

He looks at me and his face softens, which made me confused. "I'll try. I can't promise nuffin, but i'll try." He said and looked back at the fire.

That was better than nothing.

"So..." Antonia started, "Are you family?"

We both looked at her. I shook my head. No, jeez no. I felt a flush come on at the thought.

She nodded and stared back the fire. "My family gone." She said sadly. I looked at her and notice tears forming in her eyes. Death was a hard thing to deal with, i know. But right now, life was harder.

She stood up and picked up her bag. "I be back."

She walked away into the darkness. Probably needing a toilet.

"See," I begin, "Not all people are bad." I say to Daryl and nudge him with my shoulder.

"Ok ok." He said and nudges me back. I was happy that i was right, and he smiled at me.

"Should we eat?" He asked?

"Wait for Antonia." I said and brought up my knees to lie on them.

He nods and starts fiddling with the leaves on the floor. "If you could do anything, right now. What would you do?" He asked. I was so shocked that i stare at him for a while. Daryl never asked questions, i was always the one to do that. He laughed. "Stop staring at me and answer the bloody question."

I look away. "Hmmmm..." I think about things i would normally do at home. And one thought comes to mind. "Read."

He stares at me, frowning. "You could do anything in the world. And you would read a book. Damn girl." He shakes his head, as if i make no sense to him.

"Yep, and i am not ashamed." I smiled at him. "There was nothing better than curling up with a good book in front of the fire."

We stare at each other for a while, just as i think his face is changing to like the idea he shake his head and lies down.

"What about you Mr Dixon, what would you do?" I ask

He laughs again. "My life wasn't much different to how it was now. So i have nothing really to miss. But, i guess i'd eat a cooked breakfast. My grandmother made the best cooked breakfast for me when i was younger. Nothing could beat em." He was smiling, his eyes closed as he thought of the memory.

I lie down next to him and stare up at the starless sky. "I'll make you a cooked breakfast one day, if we ever find a kitchen."

He opens his eyes to peak at me. "I'll keep you to that."

I hope he did.

* * *

About 15 minutes pass, and still no sign of Antonia. "Do you think she got attacked?" I asked.

He shrugs. Another 10 minutes pass. "I'll go look for her," He says.

"No, i will. What if she doing some lady business. You can't see that." I felt like it was my job to protect her dignity. He rolls his eyes at me but lets me leave.

I walk in the direction she went. The forest was so dark in the night, a different dark from that of the city or your house. Their was no light in the forest, even the moon was no good with trees blocking it. I walked blindly for a while, just missing trees.

And then i see her. A streak of moonlight had managed to make it way through the trees, and illuminated only her.

At first glance, it looked like she was dangling from the tree, like a child would do. But then, i noticed the rope. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. "Shhh." Daryl whispered into me ear and turned me around to face him. He must have followed me anyway, to keep an eye on me. Good thing he did. "Stay here."

He walked around me, towards her body. I don't understand, only a few hours ago she was laughing, she was fighting to survive. But now, she killed herself. It made no sense. I heard a cut of the rope and a huge thump. Then i heard a familiar noise that i heard every time i killed a walked. He walked back towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him. I was about to look back, when he tugged me harder. "Don't look back." He said harshly. I didn't.

We got back to the small camp, and strangely, everything seemed odd. We sat back down in our usual spots and stayed silent for a while.

"Its makes no sense." I blurted out. "She was laughing, fighting no more than 12 hours ago. Why would she kill herself?"

He thought for a moment. "The mind does strange thing to ya."

"It still makes no sense."

He looked at me. "You still have a lot to learn about the world Beth, people sometimes just can't cope." It was the most sincere i have ever heard him.

I shook my head and leaned against him. "No more taking in people, i don't want to loose anyone else." Even though she had only been with us less than a day, it felt like a lose. After all out here, you only have each other.

I felt him nod. "Okay."


	3. Scarred

I woke up early, just as it was starting to get light. There was still stars in the sky, bit they was fading at if they was grains of salt getting washed away into a dark ocean. I felt refreshed and wide awake. My body was relaxed -relaxed as it could be after sleeping on the floor. Daryl hadn't woken me to switch shifts throughout the night. I sat straight up and stared around scared he had fallen asleep. But he didn't.

He jumped at my sudden movement. "Fucking hell Greene!" He swore. He leaned forward, causing his hair to fall in front of his face.

I looked at him sheepishly and led back down, trying to calm my racing heart. "You didn't wake me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Looked like you needed the sleep." He was right, i felt a lot better after a few hours good sleep. But Daryl looked exhausted, i wasn't the only one that needed sleep.

"I'm awake now, you catch a few hours." I said and sat up, reaching over to grab his crossbow and place it next to me.

He nodded, not bothering to argue and led down. His body was tense at first, but gradually molded into the shape of the floor as he relaxed. He fell asleep instantly.

He was a calm sleeper. His face relaxed and i saw him for what he really was. He was soft under all that attitude, he always have been. It was very rare moment when you saw his true self. And when he was sleeping was the majority of those time.

I reached over and brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen onto his face, so i could examine him closer. It really was like i was looking at a younger Daryl, someone nearer my age. All the age and stress just fell from his face. It was rather beautiful to see. I noticed that on the left side of his face, under his ear was a scar, barely visible. I wonder what it was from.

I leaned back and watched him for a few minutes longer before standing up. I didn't want to remember the events of last night, so stayed clear of where Antonia's body lay as i paced around. I wondered around the camp gathering some berries from a near by bush.

A Walker appeared, and i ducked down, hiding away in the bush. He walked past, his body making weird movements as if he had trouble standing. Walkers where odd things. How could something that was once human not seem human at all? Sure, they looked like us, stood like us. But there was nothing there that made them human anymore. If you got close enough - which hopefully you didn't - and looked straight in their eyes, you could see that there was no life, no soul. The person that they once was were truly gone, forever. It's quite sad, that they are basically a walking shell. With an acquired taste for the living.

A few hours later, after i picked the bush dry and the sun and rose a little in the sky, i walk over and shake Daryl awake. He stares at me for a while. his face still relaxed from sleep. "Time to wake up." I say. He smiles at me slightly, and i smile back. Slowly the tenseness of his face reappears and the soft Daryl is gone yet again. As if realising what he's doing, he stands up. He grabs his crossbow and bag and starts walking.

"Let's move." He says and doesn't wait for me.

I grab my stuff and rush to keep up.

"So." I start after a few hours of walking. I wondered what we was really following. "How did you get that scar?"

"What scar? I have a lot." He says, uninterested as he studies the ground for clues.

"The one under your ear." I say and kneel down, to look at what he's looking at. It was prints, probably a walker.

He looks at me. "How did you see that?"

"I noticed it while you was sleeping." I say and glance at him. I notice him raising his hand to touch the scar, sigh then quickly stand up.

"Nothing to talk about, just another walker scar." He carries on walking again.

* * *

A few days went on like this, we walked, ate and slept and didn't really do nothing else. We barely even talked. But the cold started to set in as we sat down to settle for the night. It was freezing, and my thin jumper and sleeping bag done nothing to help.

I was shaking so much my teeth started to chatter. Daryl looked at me. "Cold huh?"

I nodded.

"Come ere." He says. I shuffle over to him and he wraps his sleeping bag around us as we snuggle close. We both stare at the fire, willing it to hurry up and cook the snake Daryl had caught earlier on today. Even the fire did nothing to warm me up. "Damn Greene, you're freezing." He surprised me by taking my hands in his and rubbing them to get the warmth back in them. I had lost most of the feeling in them a long time ago. My heart jumped at the contact, he very rarely touched me these days since the ambush. I never understood why, and i was too scared of the answer to ask it.

I stared at him as he rubbed my hands, he was concentrating so hard on my hands that he didn't notice. I found myself staring at him a lot more these days, something about him just fascinated me. The way his arms flexed as he held the crossbow in his hands when he aimed for his prey. The way he would kneel down to the ground and move some leaves to get a closer look at some prints and his back would stretch the leather jacket, making the angle wings appear larger. The way he held my hands in his right now.

He brought my hands up to his lips and began breathing on them, like you would breath on a window to fog it up. His breath tickled my skin, but it helped to warm my hands up. I turned to face him so it was easier to do. I watched his face as he concentrated on my hands. There was a hard frown set between his eyes and i wanted so much to move my hands over and touch the frown, remove it from there to make him look peaceful like he did when he was asleep.

He caught my staring. "What ya looking at?" He gave me a little smile.

"Nothin' special." I teased.

"Cheeky." He said and smiled. I was wrong, Daryl was definitely special, to me he was everything. He held my life in his hands, i wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I wondered if he knew how grateful i was. After my hands had warned a little i moved my hands away and covered his warming them up with my breath like he did mine. He stared at me, and i stared at him. I have never noticed that his eyes were blue before. I so desperately wanted to know what he was thinking in that moment.

"It was my father." He said suddenly. I stopped what i was doing and stared at him quizzically. "Where i got this scar, the one under my ear. It was my father."

I nodded, not sure what to say. "How did it happen?"

He moved his hands away and leaned back. "The usual way it happened. After one to many he would decide that i wasn't being on my best behavior. And he punished me for it. This was one of the worst, he got a hot pan and held the edge of it to my neck. And there you have it, a scar." He looked at me, his face held no expression.

I thought about it for a moment. I younger Daryl, scared as his father yelled and hit him. I bit my lip at the thought. "What was the worst? That he did to you." I finally asked.

I leaned into me. "Oh that's easy." He rolled back his sleeves and lifted his arm. On his under upper arm was loads of tiny circular scars. "The fags burns. See, he would hold them there for ages. And then a few hours later hold another fag on the same scar. This would repeat through-out the day." He paused and lowered his arm. "He was always sorry the next day of course." He turned his head and spat.

"That's awful Daryl, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

He turned on me. "I don't want your pity girl." He yelled. "People like you always pity people like me, and i don't want that shit." He stood up.

"Daryl i'm sorry, i was just trying-."

He cut me off. "No! Don't go there with me Greene. Don't go getting all soft. You wanted to know the story, well there. You have it." He paused. "People like you have a life to miss, a home a family to miss. Me, i never really had anything to miss, this life isn't much worse than my old one." He groaned and walked away into the dark. Not even bothering to take his Crossbow.

The thought of going through that as a child horrified me. I couldn't imagine my mother or father laying a hand on me, someone that was supposed to love you the most and they was the one that brought you pain.

_This life isn't much worse than my old one._

An hour passed, and i still hadn't seen Daryl. I began pacing worried. I couldn't track him, it was too dark to see.

Another 5 minutes passed and i heard a noise behind me. I held up the crossbow, and sure enough out walked a Walker. I was so annoyed at the walker, so angry that he wasn't Daryl. I walked up to him, dropping the crossbow and knifed him the eye. The Walker went down without a further sound.

Daryl stood behind him, staring at me curiosity in his eyes. "Well, you're getting pretty go at that Greene" He said. I dropped the knife and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him, scared he would disappear.

"Don't you dare walk off like that again. Ya hear me." I say into his ear. I swallowed hard and squeezed him even tighter.

I feel him nod. "I won't." He held me back tentatively at first, but eventually squeezed me tight, pulling me into him as if we could become one person. I hugged him, gave him back the thousand hugs that his parents never gave him growing up.

I fell asleep next to him that night after eating the snake, my hand resting on his knee until finally sleep pulled me under.

* * *

The next day we was tracking and came across some foot prints. "Human." I say as i look up at Daryl. It didn't hold that swaying movement that Walkers had.

"In a hurry too." He say pointing to some broken branches that scattered the floor.

"Should we follow?" I ask and stand up to look at him. His face was full of thought.

He pauses for a while before grunting a response and I follow them for a few hours. We soon find where they lead. There was a house. A huge house in fact that was painted white with blue shutters, the paint was starting to fade but it was still beautifully breathtaking. It looked practically untouched from our world. It was double the size of my farm house, but hidden in the middle of no where. You could just about make out an old dirt road that led away from the house. It was probably a rich family retreat in the summer or winter.

I looked at him and he looks at me. "Should we see if anyone' home?" He asks, a little spark in his eyes.

I nod and we walk towards the house.

We scan the grounds first, checking the house over for any signs of entry or living activity. We stayed in the tree line just in case of unfriendly humans. But there was nothing that stood out as dangerous. The was some crops in a a little field out the back, which would defiantly come in handy if no one was here. We edged to the front of climbed the steps to the porch. There was a swinging chair huddled in the corner, still fully intact. I thought that if we stay here, i'd defiantly have to come back out here and sit on it.

We tried the door and found it unlocked. The first thing i saw was a staircase leading upstairs. Down the side i saw what i thought was a kitchen. There was another door on the left that led to another room i couldn't see. I went to walk in but Daryl held me back. I had to stop doing that. He banged on the door, and we waited to see if anyone emerged.

After 5 minutes when nothing came about we deemed it safe and walked inside. I could defiantly stay here for a few days. It was already warmer than outside, even with no heating. I smiled, resting up here didn't seem like a bad idea.

* * *

**_Thanks everyone for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it. Something came over me while ive been watching season 5 and i just had to re-write their story the way i feel most of us wanted it to go haha. _**

**_-Shunice xox_**

**_Happy reading! (A Review and Favourite would be nice:D)_**


	4. Soup

The petals on the flower were white with life.. They were soft against my rough fingertips. I plucked one petal off and rubbed it between my fingers until eventually it ripped and fell away. It beauty lost and destroyed by hands.

And that is what i worried would happen with Beth. I worried if she stayed with me, the beauty and light that made her her would melt away because of me. Nothing beautiful or pure stayed when i am around, it always got blown away in my presence, as if i was dynamite.

I watched her now, scan the cupboards for food in the kitchen. She squealed and looked at me, handing me some cans of soup. "Its the proper Tomato soup Daryl!" She said and shoved them safely back in the cupboard, like she was scared of loosing them. She was so innocent, and so full of life.

I wasn't anymore, i don't think i ever have been. I walk away and move upstairs to scan the area, in case of any trapped walkers. I the bedroom and everything comes up empty. The house was in good condition, a little bit of dust here and there but you could tell someone lived her not long ago. There was two bedrooms, one with a double bed and one with a single that looks like a spare room. I opened the last bedroom and found the children room. There was small single beds on either side of the room, with a cot in the middle of them. I walked in, and saw some family photos. They looked so happy, this family that i would never know. The happiness in their eyes shone through the photo and into me. I thought about Merle.

The was a sharp smash behind me. I spun around, my crossbow ready to aim at a Walker. But i was shocked to see a bird instead. It looked at me, no fear in his eyes and jumped around on a bedside cabinet, causing another photo to fall off and smash.I should shoot it, food it food after all. But the White-Winged Dove was beautiful. It cooed at me before flying out of the open window. I watched it, fly off into the sky not a care in the world.

"What you doing?" Beth asked as she leaned against the doorway. I watched her for a moment, admiring her stance. Then I shrugged and bent down to pick up the photos the bird had knocked over, quickly glancing away.

She walked in and glanced around. The room was full of toys, from the floor to the ceiling. "Can you imagine how much fun the kids must have had in here? I would have had a ball when i was younger." She said and grabbed a toy from a shelf. She examined it lightly, passing it back and forth between her hands. She blew the dust off and then placed it back on the shelf and looked at me. I wished she'd never look at me. Those eyes, her face, it was just too much sometimes. I felt like she could see through me, see the ghost of myself hiding inside my shell. "What was your favourite toy growing up Dixon?"

Hmm. She always wanted to know about me, and i couldn't let her. There was a wall built up, i hated talking about me. I hated letting people in. "I dunno, a rock?" I said and walked past her.

She grabbed my hand before i passed. "Why are you acting strange?" Her eyes looked sad.

I pulled my hand away. "I'm not acting like nuffin." I lied.

She followed me down the stairs. "I thought," She paused and i stopped at the bottom, looking up at her. "I thought i was getting through to you." She said and tilted her head to look at me, like i baffled her. Which, i probably did.

"What do you mean."

"I thought i was getting through to the real you out, the person inside. The real Daryl Dixon." She walked down a few more steps until she stood right in front of me. I held my breath, scared that if i opened my mouth i would talk and talk and tell her everything, stuff that i tried to forget myself. I did that last night, i'm not doing it again.

I laughed and raised my hands up. "Hey hunny, this is the real me. You don't like it well, not much i can do now is it." I walked away and she followed. I wished she wouldn't. She gets annoyed at times, with all the trying to be good and help me shit. Can't a man be broody?

"That's crap, i know your hiding in there." I heard her stumbling after me back into the kitchen.

"You don't know shit, girl." I said and open the squeaky cupboard, grabbing a tin of soup.

She groaned and grabbed the tin from me. "Stop calling me girl. And we need to save this." She said and shook the tin before putting it on the black counter top.

We stared at each other for a moment. And i felt myself crack under her heavy gaze. I quickly grabbed the tin back to distract myself.

"Well," I said as i grabbed my knife and began opening the tin. "You are a bloody girl. And i will do what i want."

She flipped. I have never seen her look at me so mad. Her once soft expression vanished into anger. "If anything you are the girl here! Showing off every two minutes cause i ask you a question, cause i want to get to know you and not live in silence for the rest of my life. It's bullshit, you're bullshit." She grabbed the tin, open the cupboard and shoved all the tins in her bag. "We need to save these, I'm not going to waste these just cause you're acting stupid."

She walked away then, and out the front door. I heard it slam behind her and sighed. She was hard work that Beth. I didn't know if i hated the challenge of her, or feared it.

I stared at the floor, confused at the feeling of wanted to run after her. Instead i watched her out the back window. She started to dig up some of the vegetation out there, her hands and speed told me how angry she actually was. Which was a lot. She had her back to me know, but i knew what hr face would look like. Twisted into a cute little scowl.

Cute?

No, not cute, just a scowl.

Urgh, i felt the need to drink. To get wasted, and act stupid and forget all about what i done by the next morning.

Instead, i walked outside and set up some noise makers around the forest, it was better than nothing until i could make a fence or something more secure.

As i worked, i caught myself glancing over to look at her a few times. She had calmed down a lot, her face was smooth and thoughtful. I wondered what my face told her, what i gave away when i looked at her. She glanced at me and noticed me looking. Too late to turn away now.

She gave a long deep sigh before standing up and walking over. "Truce." She said and held out the open tin.

I smiled a little, i couldn't help it. "Truce." I said and took the tin. My stomach rumbled with hunger.

She walked away, a light skip in her step. "You better keep me half that soup mind Dixon." She knelt back to keep working on the vegetables

"Never." I answered back. But in reality, i'd give this whole tin, all the tins we'd ever found, all the meat id ever catch, if she'd ask for it.


	5. Hunger

When you think about life as whole you realise how utterly pointless it is. You are born, which is slow and sometimes even fatal. You live, which before would mean something. You'd go out, you'd start a carer, start a family. Take pleasure in things and enjoy what life had to offer. But now, you fight to survive, to live to live. And then you die. Either way you always die. No matter what your death story is, whether it be peacefully in your bed our by a Walker, we all reach the end off the road at some point. Poof, gone forever. Like you didn't even exist. Oblivion is inevitable, and that what makes life so pointless.

But we fight for it either way. It's the simple things that make life worth living. Even in a world like ours, simple things make it worth fighting for. Like how beautiful that sun looks as it rises in the distances, or how the sound of a bird chirping makes you shiver. And smiles. Those rare rare smiles that i receive, the ones that make all the arguing and the pain worth it. The ones that make me miss home, and also feel like i am home at the same time.

He smiled at me now, his eyes light up while his mouth spreads into a glorious grin. It makes my heart feel warm, and also pained at the same time. It was a confusing feeling.

"Of course the Egg came first." Daryl said, laughing off my question. He looked warn today, his clothes were looking ragged and his hair, face and whole body looked thick with dirt. I wonder when was the last time either of us had a wash. I probably looked filthy.

I leaned over the table, ready to state my case. "But how did the egg come to be about? What laid the egg?"

"Well, a prehistoric chicken of course." He started, staring deeply at his chicken wing. "It laid an egg which had evolved into the chicken we know and love to eat today." He said and raised a wing into the air as a toast before taking a bite. We found a chicken wondering around today. Probably got loose from a near by pen in a farm house.

I took a bite too, satisfied with his answer. "You never fail to amaze me Daryl Dixon." I stated and continued to eat.

We decided to feast tonight. Eating whatever we wanted until our stomached exploded. Most of the meat we had caught would go off soon anyway, so no point keeping gone off meat, may aswell enjoy it now right? And even though the chicken would keep for a while, we still ate it. It has been so long since we have both ate chicken that we just couldn't wait. I almost screamed with excitement when he brought it in. I began cooking it not long after, making a small fire outside and watching it as it turned from pink too white. And it tastes like heaven in my mouth, well i assume if heaven had a taste this would be it. I found some salt and pepper in the back of the cupboard and so the seasoning make it even better to eat. I savored it in my my mouth before swallowing.

"This food is..." Daryl said and bit into a piece of squirrel.

"Wonderful?" I finished.

"No, that doesn't even come close to describing how this is... incredible, unbelievable, marvelous." He said and swallowed the rest of his squirrel without chewing it.

"Good choice in words." I said and smiled at him. It was nice to see him happy, like 100% happy. It was nice to feel happy myself. He smiled back, and my heart warmed. I started to feel like i was living for the rare moments that he did smile. The way he would look up at me and give me a ghost of smile before looking down or carrying on with what ever he was doing. "I love it when you smile." I said.

He looked at me confused. "Oh?"

I shrugged. "It makes me happy to see you happy." I took a little bite of chicken. I was already starting to feel full. I can't eat like i used too, small portions fill me to the brim now a days.

He looks at me with his unreadable eyes for a long while before speaking. "Dito." He said.

"Oh really, then why do you try your best every day to make me argue with you?" I did hate how we argued a lot, how he would always shut me out.

"I don't want to bore you so much with my life that it'll force you to run away." He said jokingly.

I nudged him. "Nothing you could do would me leave you."

He leaned back and looking up thoughtfully. "Not even if i farted in your face while you slept." He could barely hold back the laughter as he spoke.

I shook my head in disgust. "If you actually did that, i would kill you by the way. But no, not even then." I leaned into him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Sorry, you've got me for good." I ate the last bit of meat before nibbling the little bits left on the bone.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. His action spoke louder than any words that he would have said could. I felt him rest his head on mine and couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. I loved these moments, the moments of closeness and familiarity.

* * *

After we had cleaned up, we began to secure the house so we could both get a good night rest. We blocked the front room and the door in the kitchen and closed all the curtains in the rooms so no lights would escape and draw attention.

We both then went up stairs and he said that i could have the main room with the double bed. "Well, see you in the morning." He said and walked down the hallway to the other room.

"Daryl?" I said before he went into his room.

He stopped and looked back at me before continuing. "Yeah?"

I leaned against the door away. "Would you mind staying in this room with me. Just in case anything does happen i'd rather us be together. Plus i feel safer when your with me."

He didn't speak for a while, but then nodded and grabbed some quilts and pillows from the spare room before coming back to the main room. The room was beautiful. Large bed with white sheet that looked brand new. Long dark curtains and walls painted a deep purple. Their walls were covered in family photos. I felt like i was invaded this families personal life, which i probably was. But privacy went out the window a long time ago.

I climbed into the bed while Daryl made his bed on the floor next to me.

Once we was all settled, i found it hard to keep my eyes closed. They kept opening on their own without my will. I sighed in defeat.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"Nope."

"It feels weird, not having someone watch guard." He said. I nodded in agreement, remembered he couldn't see me then said yes.

He started to fidget a lot. "I swear this floor is harder than the ground outside."

I leaned over to look at him, "You can always jump in this bed Daryl, it's big enough for the both of us."

"No, no 'm fine." He said and moved to lie on his side.

I led back down. "Okay, well I'll just sleep here on this large bed, all to myself, loads of space and lovely mattress under me..."

"A'right, move over." He said.

I laughed and shuffled over so he could climb in. I rolled into him as his weight moved the mattress down. I placed my hand on his arm, for comfort. I reminded myself to search for some new clothes and a source to wash tomorrow. We both defiantly needed a scrub down.

"Sleep well Greene." He whispered in a sleep haze. It's mad how he can go from wide awake to asleep in the matter of seconds.

"Goodnight Dixon." I said back and waited as i heard his breaths become shallower and deeper with sleep. And then i said something out loud I've been thinking in my head for a long time. "I'm glad that i got lost with you."

Then i closed my eyes for sleep.


	6. Water

_**Well, if you've watched the latest episode of TWD then you know the feels i am feeling right now. Bethyl will never happen on screen, that just, man i don't know what my heart is feeling. Going to have to read fanfiction about them forever now haha**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Have you ever noticed how quite the night was? It felt like death had truly arrived when the sun set. I was sat down on the bottom step of the stairs listening for any noises and creaks. It was about 2 am, and Beth had fallen asleep a few hours ago. I pretended to sleep, and waited for her to drop off before coming down here to keep an eye on things. Just until i thought it was safe enough to actually sleep.

I've been sat her for about 2 hours now, and nothing was happening so i felt it was safe to sleep. A herd of walkers had appeared about half an hour ago, but they walked straight past the house. I watched them through the window, ready to wake Beth and be on the run again. But no, they walked past like the house didn't even stand here. I rechecked the doors and windows and everything was secure. I walked back upstairs, trying to stay as quite as i could. The house creaked with the wind and my steps, and i shook at the sudden cold that come over me. I walked into the room and looked down at Beth. She was fast asleep, her eyes moving under her lids lost in some dream. Hopefully a dream better than the reality she was stuck in.

_I'm glad that i got lost with you._

She said when she thought i couldn't hear. But i heard her, i still hear her saying it now. Her voice was sleepy and her hand gripped onto my arm just a little tighter when she spoke. Her words run wild through my mind, opening up closed doors and knocking down walls that i had taken years to build up. She changed me, this girl. I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hand lightly over her hair. She stirred a little, but didn't wake. Her face completely lost inside a dream that only she knew about.

I didn't know what i was feeling as i looked at this girl, admiration, amazement. But i knew it was dangerous, and i knew i shouldn't feel like i do towards her.

How could someone change you so completely? How could someone you thought would have no affect, make you a different person?

I guess the ones you don't watch are the ones you have to watch the most.

* * *

The sun woke me up the next morning. I rolled over and was greeted by an empty space. "Daryl?" I called and sat up, looking for him. There was a note on the bed side table.

_I'm outside._

Was all it read, but i knew he took the time to write it. And that meant he cared about me worrying. After a stretch I got up and scanned the closets for clothes. It was ram-packed with all different types of clothes. Winter clothes, summer clothes, male and female. And even some children clothes. I grabbed a black top and a new pair of jeans which wasn't far off my size. I also grabbed some new clothes for Daryl, what looked like his size and put them on the bed.

After i changed, i wondered down stairs to go and find him. And as i walked, i felt that something was off. I couldn't place it at first. The house was quite and still and everything was how we left it. I looked up to the ceiling and realised what it was. There in the center, the light shone brightly down at me.

Light, there was light? How could that be? Power was lost a long time ago now.

I ran out the back and searched for him. "Daryl?" I called and scanned the area.

"Under here." He yelled back from the side of the house. I followed his call and ducked to look under the house. I could see him underneath, wiggling his way out.

"The light, there is electricity." I stuttered confused. I tried to walk away to make him follow me, to show him in case he thought i was lying. But he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop.

He nodded. "Yeah, i found the power supply. Looks like this house is run on solar." He said and tapped the wall of the house, thanking it.

"Oh my word, electricity!" I squealed and jumped around.

He laughed. "That's not even the best thing." He said and grabbed my arm, making me follow him back into the house. "Go on." He said. "Turn it."

I did as he said and turned the tap. There was a huge load roar, the pipes shook and then the water spluttered out. I put my hands under it and enjoyed the heavenly feel was water on my skin.

"How did you do this?"

He leaned against the counter. "Found the water supply while hunting."

I smiled and scrubbed my hands in the water. It felt good to get the dirt off them.

"We could stay here Beth, for a while until we find some lead on the others." I nodded and splashed some of the water onto my face. I missed Maggie so much. There wasn't a second that i didn't think of her, or prey that she was alive.

She had to be alive. Wouldn't you feel it? If someone you loved died. Wouldn't you feel their pain in you some how?

I stopped thinking about it and concentrated on what was happening now. I gathered some water in my hands and splashed it at Daryl. "Hey!" He growled and jumped back.

"You need a bath Dixon, you stink." I said and threw some more at him. Truthfully, most of it got on the floor. Maybe i was wasting it but i didn't care. I was happy at this moment, at a little thing like water running through a tap.

"You stink more than me girl." He yelled and made he was to me. I tried to throw more water at him, thinking it was would stop him but obviously didn't. He picked me up and threw me over his left shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled between laughter and whacked him on the back. I felt him chuckle under me. He carried me upstairs and into the bathroom. He did as i asked, but dumped into the tub. I tried to get out but he held me down with one hand while his other fumbled with the shower to get the water running. "This ain't fair!" i wailed and tried pitifully hitting him.

The water broke through the shower head, and the freezing water hit me. I winced away but he held me in place and laughed. My heart stammered but i laughed back, the water was so cold. I couldn't get out, i couldn't fight him back, he was too strong. But i could use his strength against him. I gripped his jacked and pulled him in. He made and weird noise.

"Don't like it now do you!" I said and laughed.

"'t's fucking freezing." He said and tried to jump back but his hand slipped causing him to fall further in. Most of the water hit him now and shielded me away.

I haven't laughed like this in so long, i don't think my body was used to it. It ached already and i thought i had a cramp. I gripped my side and tried to calm down.

"Push me out." He said.

"Promise to let me out if i do." The teasing tone in my voice made him glare at me.

"Promise, now come on i think i've cracked a rib."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out. I climbed out myself and we collapsed on the floor. "So melodramatic."

"I really think i have. Not as young as i once was Greene."

I looked over to him. "You're plenty young yet."

He looked back at me, a small smile playing on his lips. He was soaking and his wet hair was sticking to his face. I reached out and moved it back into place. There was something inside me that wanted to hug him then, to hug him so hard that i could feel his heart beating. But i didn't.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He looked at me, his face concerned. "What for?"

I took hold of his hand. He didn't do anything at first, but then slowly squeezed my hand back. "For the little things, for everything."

His eyes changed then as he looked at me. They turned deeper. I stood up before i thought too much into that stare. He let go of my hand. "I put some fresh clothes on the bed for you." I said and left the bathroom.

I went back into the main room to change for the second time within an hour. And i couldn't help the tear that escaped my eyes. I missed everyone, i missed Maggie, i missed my dad. I would love for everyone to be here to share this little paradise we have stumbled on to. But i most cried for Daryl, for the way he looked at me when he thinks i don't notice, for the way i wanted him to look at me more.

I just wanted him to feel more. But i wasn't even sure what more was myself.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling.

If you think about things too much, they build up in your mind until it becomes impossible to think about without feeling pain. I stood up and walked to the bedroom. There was a slight ruffling sound inside, so just in case she was changing i tapped on the wall.

"Come in." She said.

I walked in and found her sat on the bed. Her eyes was a little red and puffy, despite her wide smile i knew she was hurting.

"You okay?" I asked and sat next to her, not caring if i was wet.

She nodded but her face fell. I took her by the chin and made her look at me. "It's okay to feel pain Beth."

She bit the inside of her cheek before speaking. "But i don't want to feel it."

"That's the thing about pain. It doesn't care what you want or need. Technically pain is selfish." I joked.

She gave me ghost of smile. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Ignore it, ignore the pain." She looked at me like i held all the answers in the world. Her big baby blues staring into me, through me like i was glass.

I shook my head at her. "Haven't you realised yet? I feel pain Beth. Very strongly. I'm just good at covering it up."

"How?"

I shrugged. "Years of practice." she didn't say anything back. "I'll help you through this, one day it'll be easier."

"How will you help me? Nothing you can do can bring them back, or make Maggie be here right now."

"True," I agreed, "But time is a great healer. And I'll help you make the time pass quicker."

She left then to make a start on dinner. And i got changed into the clothes Beth found. They wasn't my style of clothes that i usually wore, but I'd only wear them until i could wash my other ones. I kept my jacket on though, don't care how dirty or wet it is.

Downstairs, i watched her silently for a while as she prepared food. Not sure if she knew of my presence, but i didn't care if she saw me looking'. Her body fit into the chair like she was made for it, her hands working on the vegetables as if she's been a chef for years. She glanced up and gave me a strange smile. Her face half happy and half sad. I wanted to take all the pain she felt squeeze it into a ball and throw it away.

I have to find a way to make time pass easier for the both of us, I'm not sure what it was yet, but I'd find something. Tasks that both of us could do. Soon enough, she'd be too exhausted to think of pain or anything else. And i think that will be the only way to get her and myself through this.

* * *

**_So... feelings are starting to show now. Leave a review of what you would like to see happen next. _**

**_-Shunice x_**


	7. Deer

A few days had passed following pretty much the same routine, hunt, keep warm, enjoy the water and light and sleep. Sleeping was always the hard part. I found no excuse to use to ask for Daryl company when the sun went down, so except for the first night i have been sleeping on my own. Even when your asleep, you're still awake. Your body is always alert just in case something does go wrong. But for 3 nights now, everything has been fine.

Besides, things between Daryl and I have been... awkward. I want to be near him, talk to him and touch him as much as i can. Even when there is no reason too. I didn't like or understand the feeling, so instead tried to ignore him. Well, not ignore him as such, that would just be strange, but try and not be near him unless i had to. That was really hard. I found that i would walk to him unconsciously sometimes. He would look at me, his eyes and smile happy and grateful to do with the company. But his company obviously meant something else entirely to me than mine did to him.

He always made me feel secure, always made me feel something other than pain when i was near him. Sometimes, i felt down when he wouldn't open up, sometimes i felt happy at the times that he did. But either way, i always felt safe. And not being near him, like now, i felt uneasy. Though, it wasn't just the feeling of being safe, it was something more. Something i didn't really understand, it scared me. So because of that, i tried to keep my distance.

My palms were sweaty and i rubbed them on the duvet to try and get rip of the annoying sticky feeling. Looking out the open door, i noticed that his door was open too. Was he thinking about me? Probably not, Daryl was probably asleep dreaming of something or someone better than me. I sighed and shut my eyes.

The next morning, i was awoken to Daryl shaking me. "Hmmm." I groaned and stared at him blurry eyed. Even though i couldn't see him properly, there was something about his features that made me feel all... strange.

"Wanna go huntin'?" He asked.

Hunting, it felt as though i haven't held his crossbow in years, but it's only been a few days. "Hmmm."

Even though my eyes was closed, i new he was smiling when he spoke next. "Is that a yes or a no?"

I have been trying to spend as less time with him as possible. But there was something to enticing about his offer that i just couldn't refuse. I don't know if it was the thought of learning his skill, or the thought of him in general. But i sat up and nodded yes.

The ground was wet with dew and air a little crispy from the cold last night. We stayed low to the ground as we ventured deeper into the woods. We walked for good hour, Daryl teaching me more about tracking and signs that i should keep an eye out for. He would get awful close to me to whisper things instead of speaking so that prey wouldn't know were we was. It did weird things to my stomach, to have his lips flutter on my ear, and his hand pressed firmly against my back. Daryl would look back at me with a hard stare every time i made a sound, snapping a trig, stepping on leaves, breathing. He was so serious about this, and it frustrated me. After 20 more minutes I was about to walk away when he held up and hand, telling me to stop. I did, and felt my heart pick up with excitement. He waved me forward and so i listened.

There, in the clearing into a beautiful meadow was a deer. But it wasn't the deer that made me stop, it was how utterly beautiful the scene was. The grass was thick and green, and late dying flowers popped up. I was surprised they was still alive with how the weather was, but i guess they lasted long enough to show me.

The beauty made me stand, not caring about being scene by the deer. Daryl tried to pull me back down, but i moved away and stepped forward. I breathed in the first breath and felt full with the fresh undead air this meadow offered. There was a river not far to the left of the meadow, i heard the fast moving splashes lap on the ground as it hit the bank. The morning light filled the space, not trapped away by tall trees any longer. The deer stared at me, curious at first the cautious. I walked towards it, sure that it would stay. It lowered her head and began sniffing the air as i closed the space between us. I stared into its eyes, and it stared back.

Before i was too close, i heard the bang ring through my ears. I jumped back as the deers blood splattered all over my clothes and face. The ring of the shot echoed in my mind as the deer fell to the ground. I took in a deep breath and tried to clear my head, shocked at what had just happened. I licked my lips and tasted blood, the deers blood. Everything seemed to go hazy suddenly and i spun around, heading straight to wear Daryl now stood at the edge of the meadow. His face was blank, and he pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face while his mouth moved speaking to me, i could hear what he was staying. All i heard was red, all i saw was red.

I slapped him as hard as my tiny arms could across the face. It must have hurt because he raised a hand to stop me from doing it again. I felt anything but anger.

"How could you! How could you do that when i was so close, when i almost touched her. What if you had hit me!?" I was yelling loud, i didn't even think of the Walkers. But who cared, they would have heard that shot by now anyway.

He gripped me tight and put his face right in front of mine, i felt his breath on my face. "It wasn't me Beth." He said.

I was so angry that i thought i might have been turning red, but his words calmed me slowly. I realised that of course it couldn't have been him, he didn't have a gun on him. I calmed down and he let me go. He gave me a quick check over before i told him i was fine. "We need to get outta here." He said quietly and grabbed my arm, dragging me back.

"Not so fast!" A voice called from the other side of the Meadow. We heard the click of his gun and knew that he was ready to shoot if we didn't do as he said. My heart fell and so did Daryl's hand. We turned around. "Weapons down, now!" He yelled. He was an oldish man with greying hair, older than Daryl by a long shot. There was two others, a skinny young boy, nearer my age, he looked more afraid than i felt. And a women, her stamp and facial scars told me she wasn't a women to be messed with. Probably crush me with her pinky finger.

Slowly, Daryl dropped his Crossbow to the floor and i dropped nothing hoping they didn't see the knife in my back pocket. "You too love." The man shouted, waved his gun at me, showing me to listen.

I reached behind and grabbed one knife. It dropped to the floor next to Daryl's crossbow. He gave me a side glance. He knew that i had more than one knife on me. There was a second one, hidden in my boot safe and sound, and most importantly, unseen.

They walked towards us and told us to meet them half way. When we was walking, Daryl said something to low for them to hear. "Stay calm Greene. I trust you." His words gave me confidence in what i new had to be done.

* * *

_**Don't you just love cliff hangers?! This was going to be a long chapter, but i have to go and thought hey, this a good cliffhanger to leave it on! So post it i will. haha**_

**_So, What do you think will happen? Injuries? Death? Or will they be captured?_**

**_Review and let me know!_**

**_I want to thank you all for you great reviews and following this story, means a lot that you like it enough to favorite, follow and review. It really does :)_**  
**_Let me know on anything that you would like to see happen, I'll try and do it if it fits in with my plan. _**

_**Also, i know that do these Chapters quite small, but its because i plan on doing a lot of small chapters. Would you prefer them longer? Or are they ok like this? Let me know :)**_

**_Shunice x_**


	8. Meadow

Feeling nothing but dread in a time of need was pointless. You have no time to feel anything when you needed to react quickly to save the one you cared for. I was the one that had to save us out of this, i was the one with the knife. Daryl, sure he had his fists. But a bullet with definitely faster than his hands just like a bullet was a lot quicker than my knife. How did i do this, how would i get the advantage?

Being scared was a feeling i was growing accustomed too. Lately, there wasn't a day in my life that i haven't felt even the tiniest bit scared, and today was defiantly no different. The birds chirped in the large trees around us, making the scene even more unsettling. I held my breath, trying to make my breathing calm and not shaky like it was now. It was hard to calm yourself down when you your whole body was near a panic attack. The knife in my boots warmed my skin, comforting me with its presence.

I was on my knees staring down at the long grass. It was almost tall enough to touch my shoulders. A cold shiver ran through my body and i jerked, the man circled me and tapped my shoulder with his gun. I felt Daryl go rigid next to me.

"No funny business." The man said in a deep haunting voice.

It was cold, and my clothes were wet from due. I couldn't help but shake. Daryl side glanced at me and i looked back. I tried to let him know with my eyes how sorry i was to get us in this mess. Like usual, he stared back blankly, unreadable.

One minute i was standing in the most beautiful place i have seen since all the happened,and now i was on my knees, wishing that i was being chased by Walkers than this. As if on cue, a few groans rumbled from the trees. We all glanced in the same direction.

They was still a while away, but we wasn't making an progress on what they wanted to do with us. "We should tie um and leave um for the Dead." The girl said and spat. She was really a vile women. I looked at the skinnier boy, his frame and stance showed me that he wasn't cut out for this life, like i was at the beginning. He was looking back at me, luckily. I wanted to plead to him with my eyes, if i could get through to anyone, it would be him. Even though he looked sorry, and his face told me that he wished he could help, he didn't. He looked away, down at his shoes.

"No." The man said and circled us again. "Jimmy, grab her. She's comin' with us."

Jimmy looked at the guy for a second before walking toward me. "Why?"

"Well, " he started and looked at me. "You need a lady friend, she's pretty enough."

Jimmy reached down to get hold of me, but stopped what he was doing when he heard what he said. "I don't want a lady friend."

The mans face looked calm and complex. "Everyone needs company." He stated.

"But-."

"Don't undermine me boy. Now you get her and we will go." He walked to him and whacked him on the back of the head before circling us again. The groans from the trees grew louder now.

Jimmy grabbed me and i went with him, hoping that if i listened nothing would happen to Daryl. I looked back at him now, and his face was twisted with anger._ Please,_ _Don't do anything stupid_, i thought.

* * *

The anger in me almost boiled over. I could feel it bubbling in my blood, surfacing to my skin. I knew what he meant by lady friend, and i knew that it wasn't just for that lanky kid. I tried not to jump and attack, i knew that getting myself killed wouldn't help Beth none. She didn't take her eyes of me as she stood in front of that kid, her hands behind her back and the kid held her. I didn't need to look at her to know she was looking, i could feel those eyes looking at me anywhere. Even if it was dark, i could feel her stare. I swallowed and stayed put.

"Now, what to do wit ya." He said and pointed to gun at me.

The women kneeled down by my side. "Looks good enough to eat." She said in a low purr. It made a shiver run down my spine.

The man paced for a while, but the groans nearing from the trees was ever growing. It wouldn't be long now until they was here. I glanced at Beth, her eyes held the fear that i knew was in her heart, but her face held the anger that i knew was brewing in her gut. She clenched her hands into fists.

"We don't have time." The man groaned. "Urgh, whatever. We have nough to eat anyway." He raised his gun and pointed it at Daryl. He knew the shot would go soon, and he didn't want his last sight to be this disgusting man. So he looked at Beth, she bit her bottom lip, hard enough that i saw blood spill out. She then pulled on the man trying to get away from him and towards me. A million thoughts ran through my head, so many things that i wanted to say and do. But only one thing was clear in his head of mess, and that was that she was so beautiful.

* * *

I felt my heart jump into my throat as his raised the gun to point at Daryl. Everything seemed to stop. His eyes found mine, and the anger that was once there slipped away from his gaze as he looked at me. His face dropped and everything that was inside him was shown, his fear, his affection. I pulled on Jimmies grip, he pulled back lightly before letting his hands drop from mine. I was confused at what he had done that i didn't react at first.

But then, as my mind kicked back into gear i reached down into my boot grabbing the knife and ran at the man with the gun. I might have made a battle cry, because he looked away from Daryl and towards me but that didn't slow me down. I raised my knife, ready to hit.

I hit him full force, and the sound of my body hitting his wasn't pretty. I didn't knocked him down, but did make him move out of line as he fired the gun in Daryl's direction. I felt the wail break free in my throat and i stabbed the knife into his head. He looked shocked but almost immediately his expression dissipated into nothing. He was gone, and he wouldn't come back. I slowly stood and looked for Daryl where i last saw him in the grass, but he was gone. Instead he was on top of the other women.

From here, just looking it seemed as if they was just playing like children did. But when you heard the sound of her skull breaking you realised that it wasn't a game, that this was real. I shake my head clear and looked at Jimmy.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, closing in on him. "Why'd you let me go?" I still didn't understand as to why he let me go.

He walked over to grab his bag and shrugged as he backed away towards the tree line. "The good ones deserve a chance." He said and then ran away, fleeing the scene before the walkers appeared.

It was insane how life happened. One second i was standing in the meadow, admiring the scene around me. Now i was a looking around the tall grass, studying the bodies at my feet. Daryl stood and raised his bloodied hand to my face and cupped my cheek. I didn't stop him, even though the girls blood on his hands would be on my face, i just needed his touch. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a breath and the air didn't feel as fresh or clear as it did earlier. "We should go before they show up." I said and pointed to the noise of the nearing Walkers.

He took off, without a second glance at what had happened here. I followed. We left the deer were it was.

* * *

Back at the house we both sat on the sofa for a long while. The hours ticked by, and the sun rose and began to fall again before either of us moved. I looked at him and noticed the huge blood stain on his left arm.

"Oh Daryl you're hurt." I said and rolled up his sleeve. He looked at the wound as if it surprised him.

"Didn' even feel it." He said. and then leaned back into the sofa.

I smiled and went away to retrieve a bowl of clean hot salted water and a two towels.

He was where i left him when i returned. I crouched down in front of him and began cleaning the wound gently, it was a graze from the bullet that would have killed him if i didn't push that guy. 2 cm to the right and it was have gone through his skin. He didn't even flinch as i rubbed the salt water on the wound. Me, i would have been crying in agony by now. I have never met a man as brave as Daryl, and i'm not on about how he handled pain, though that did count.

No, it was how he dealt with everything. With pain, loss and suffering. He somehow locked it away, and only brought it out if he wanted to. Today, he could have died, and still he stared at me then like he did right now. As if everything was fine and that tomorrow would be a better day.

After wrapping a towel around the wound, i stopped what i was doing and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into me. He didn't even hesitate before returning the hug. First placing his hands on my hips, and slowly wrapping them around my waist.

He smelled like Daryl, sweat, dirt and a hint of lavender. Probably from the bed sheets. He squeezed me back equally as tight.

"I don't know what i would do without you Daryl." I said, the words pouring from my mouth before i could stop them.

"You'd be fine." He said and relaxed a little out of the hug to look at me.

I shook my head and leaned my head on his shoulder. The stubble on his neck tickled my nose and i couldn't help but laugh.

He stared at me like i was insane. "What the world could be funny?" His face was full of amusement and confusion.

"Nothin'. You're stubble tickled."

He smiled and rubbed his neck self consciously. I took his hand away and held him for a moment. "It's okay, you should keep it. Stubble looks good on you Dixon."

I could see how much effort it took for him not to smile, but a little one escaped anyway. But sure enough his body tensed and moved away at my touch. He stood up, grabbing the dirty bowl and towels and walked away with them into the kitchen without further word.

I leaned back into the couch and rubbed my cold arms warm, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

**_Thanks for the great reviews again, im glad your all enjoying. I decided to stick with the short and sweet chapters, i just enjoy writing them that way, hope you don't mind haha. _**

**_Review, ya know, if you wanna say something about the story :) What would you like to see happen next?_**

**_Shunice x_**


	9. Record Player

I slept like a log that night. I'm sure that my body just gave in and died for a few hours, then resurrected the next morning. My dreams was riddled with Walkers and men holding guns. All the guns were always pointing at me, my heart racing at the fear of death. But a man holding a crossbow would forever save me, knocking all the bad men down and wiping them away from my mind. He was always pick me up and carry me away, hopefully to somewhere a lot safer than here.

The next morning i woke up to the sound of Daryl cussing over and over. Climbing out of bed, i looked out the window and to see him hoping around and shouting all bad words into the sky. I opened the window. "Shush! The Walkers will hear you."

"I don't give a fuckin' fuck!" He yelled at me. I new that was the last thing i would get out of him untill i saw him face to face.

I walked down stairs and into the back where he was still hoping. "What did you do?"

He looked at me. "Nothin'."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him lightly, "If you don't tell me what you did Daryl Dixon then how am i going to help you."

He was silent a few moment before mumbled something unrecognizable.

"What did you day, sorry i didn't hear you." I said softly, trying not to wind him up further than he already was.

"I stubbed my fuckin' toe alright. Now piss off." He tried to walk away but cussed again at the pain.

I couldn't help the smile that creeped up on my lips or the laugh that escaped my through. "All this noise because you stubbed your toe?"

He glared at me hard, probably trying to be threatening. But i knew by now that he was actually soft as buttons and would never hurt me. I laughed harder. "Don't take the piss girl. It hurt orite? Think i broke it."

After my laughter calmed down i helped him inside onto the sofa. He put the bad foot up and i helped him take of his shoe and sock. Underneath was a very swollen very blue big toe. Yep, defiantly broken. I told him that he'd need to keep off his feet for the next few days and the pain should go within a week. But the break could take about 4 weeks to heal properly. I went to the freezer, pulled out some ice cube trays i had found at the back. I filled them up with water and put them back in the freezer. To speed up the healing process, he would need to keep ice on it for the next few days.

After realising that he wouldn't be able to go hunting now, i set out to do his normal routine after finding him a stick to help him with walking if he needed to go to toilet. But i told him to keep his foot elevated as much as possible.

He protested at first, saying he could do it and that he would deal with the pain. But i quickly took away his crossbow and walked upstairs before he left without my knowing. He would only put himself in more danger. I quickly changed and left the house, setting out for his usually 4 hours of hunting.

I wasn't sure if i had the skills or stamina to last as long as he did, but i would give it my best shot. I was very grateful then for the hours he spent with me while we have been on hour own, teaching me new skills on how to shoot the crossbow and track animals. I managed to catch a rabbit and a wild turkey.

There was very few Walkers put today, about 4 loners and i didn't come across and packs or herds today, luckily.

I found my way back to the Meadow i escaped from the other day. At first i was nervous that they would actually be alive and waiting for my return. I mentally slapped myself at how stupid that idea actually was. Of cause they wasn't waiting. I killed that guy myself, his brain was dead with a knife wound in it. And that women, her skull was smashed in.

I looked around and wondered if Jimmy was still leaking, and what i would do if he was. Would i kill him, would he kill me? I'd like to think not. He could ave killed me that day, but no, he let me go.

I walked to the meadow. The deers rotting body was still there, as were the two human bodied. They was also rotting, the swarms of flies and maggots already taking home on their bodies. I held back a gag and turned around, walking back the way i came.

After about 2 and a half hours i went back to house. Exhausted. I must have walked about 3-4 miles and my legs aches, because i was near always crouching. Imagine walking in a squat for 3-4 miles, yes, the burn hurts. I came back and gladly found Daryl led on the sofa, his foot elevated and he was reading a book to my surprise.

"What did you catch." He asked and rested the book on his chest.

I sat on the edge of the sofa. "Not as good as you would do, but i caught a rabbit and wild turkey."

He smiled at me pleased. "Not bad for your first time huntin' on your own." He said and tapped my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said and blushed at the praise. It wasn't very often Daryl showed that he was proud of me. It wasn't very often that i have ever been praised. Thee exchange always made me feel embarrassed.

He noticed my blush and picked up his book, his body turning tense. "Now bugga off. This book is interesting."

I looked at the cover, "Of Mice and Men." I said and stared at him confused. It wasn't a book i was familiar with. To be honest, the title and the cover of the book didn't look that interesting and didn't really draw me in. But i guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Daryl looked back at me, "If you like happy endings, this book ain't for you princess." He sniggered a little.

I was confused for a moment. "You mean you have read it before?" Daryl reading for pleasure seemed like an absurd idea.

He shrugged and open back to the page he was on before i disturbed him. "Sure, it was the only book i read as a kid. Only book i've ever really read if i'm being honest." He then started reading and got the expression that i new to well. The one that everyone made when they was completely lost inside another world, whether it be a book, tv or a film. It was all the same expression.

I walked away, to go and start preparing food. I swore then that i would read that book, to see what was special enough about that book that Daryl would read it over and over again. I couldn't wait to start it.

* * *

The next afternoon i was checking under the big bed and found an old record player. I pulled it out and brushed off the dust. I found some records the other day hiding under the TV stand. I was so excited at the thought of listening to some music that i almost fell over running down the stairs.

"Woh! Where are you going in a hurry?" Daryl said and pressed against the wall as i darted past him into the living room. His foot didn't hurt him as much today, but he still needed the stick to get around. He followed me in and stared at me as i put the record player down and started untangling the cables to get it working. "What you doin?"

I stared up at him. "It's a record player Daryl."

He rolled his eyes. "I know what it is girl, just why you so excited over it?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I haven't listened to music in what feels like forever Daryl. Don't you know how important music is to me?"

He was still for a moment before nodding and sitting back on the sofa, then he reached down and helped me set it up. It took about 20 minutes to get the record player working and when it did i grabbed the records, excited at the thought of listening to some music. I shuffled through the pile, but it wasn't really anything i was familiar with. Daryl grabbed a recorder, took it from its sleeve and held it. "Put this on, its a good one." He said and handed it carefully to me. I didn't know what it was, but i did as he said, trusting his taste.

And i was so glad that i did, the music hit me so hard that i felt tears well up in my eyes. I have missed music so much it hurt. We had to keep the volume down cause of Walkers, but all i wanted to do was blast it so loud that it drowned out everything, the suffering, the situation and the even gobble up the world so that i could just fall into the music. I looked down at the sleeve.

"Somewhere in time, composed by John Barry."

I new there composer, but i wasn't familiar with this song. "Hmm." Daryl said and closed his eyes as he listened.

"How do you know this?" I asked curious.

"The film was my ma's favorite. She loved this song and would play it and play it all the time. Father got annoyed at her constantly playing it and broke her record of it a while before she died."

I smiled at him, i guess this beautiful melody had a memory for him to visit when he listened to it. "It's breathtaking."

"I know." He said and glanced down at me his eyes lighting up when they caught mine. He stared at me for a while as the music played around us. "There are still a lot of things that are beautiful left in this world." He said.

I didn't fully understand what he meant, but i new i couldn't ask when his eyes closed again and he got lost into the melody. Music was such an and easy thing to get lost in.

And before we new it, we had lost 2 hours of our day just by listening to this song over and over again. Neither of us wanted to move, neither of us wanted it to end, the tune and piano could play and replay forever and i wouldn't want anything different.

Life kicked back in when a bang came from the right, we both looked and found a walker staring at us from the other side of the glass. Its face rubbing up and down the pane, some of its skin coming of and sticking to the glass.

I turned off the music and dimmed the lights before heading out to kill the Walker.

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You have no idea how nice it is to know that someone likes it haha._**

**_So, how are you enjoying it, leave a review with anything you want to see happen, or what you think will happen next. All i'm saying is, that things will pick up soon ;)_**

**_Also, i'm working on a new Bethyl fanfic soon. It'll be a bit different than a normal one, but i'm sure you'll enjoy it. So keep looking at my page for that :)_**

**_REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!_**

**_Shunice x_**


	10. Sleepwalk

_**Here is a little moment between Daryl and Beth, something to hook you ok. Don't worry, all the fluff will come. This is just a slow ticker to bare with me haha.**  
**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Guys like us, that work on ranches, are the loneliest guys in the world. They got no family. They don't belong no place. . . . With us it ain't like that. We got a future. We got somebody to talk to that gives a damn about us. We don't have to sit in no bar room blowin' in our jack jus' because we got no place else to go. If them other guys gets in jail they can rot for all anybody gives a damn. But not us. - Of Mice and Men._

As i read that passage i could help but relate it to Daryl and I. In our world, we were the loneliest people. No one to care, no society to fight for our rights. No, we was alone in this world. This world didn't care about family or loved ones, they take them away as if they meant nothing. But this world is little easier that i have Daryl. I have someone to connect with, to feel the pain with. I don't have to wonder this place alone and afraid, no cause i have Daryl. And he has me. This world has gone to shit, but we survive it, together.

I put the book down carefully not to loose the page Daryl was on. He wasn't long from finishing it now, and i had only just started. I lean forward and fold the edge that i am now on. I didn't want to put it down and sleep, but i needed rest.

My eyes ached from tiredness. I heard Daryl tried to get out of bed, and then a huge grunt before a loud bang. I rushed in and stared at him cursing to himself on the floor. He was gripping his toe, his face twisted in pain. I leaned in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

He groaned. "Forgot about it, didn' i." He nodded to his foot. He sounded so annoyed with himself. I went to help him up. "I can do it my fuckin' self." I stepped back, and when it came apparent that he in fact couldn't get up himself i reached down to give him a hand. It was a little tricky but we eventually got him up. He grabbed his stick. "Hate feeling so useless."

"Don't be stupid." I said and watched him walk to the bathroom. "It can't be helped."

He looked back at me, "Shoulda been more careful."

I shrugged, "Shit happens."

He stared at me shocked at me randomly swearing. It felt strange saying it, but also good. "Wooooh, its not bad 'nough that you have swear yet Greene."

I chucked and pushed him lightly on the shoulder, he didn't budge. "Don't go judging me now."

"Never." He teased and closed the door.

I went back to bed and watched him carefully as he wobbled down the hallway back to his room. I only relaxed when i heard the springs of his bed go wild by his weight.

"I'm here if you need help." I said from the bedroom, knowing he would hear me.

He didn't answer and i waited until i heard the light snores from his bedroom before i rolled over onto my back.

I hoped he healed quickly. I don't think i could handle all the jobs on my own. I would have to hunt, cook, garden and deal of Walkers all on my own. Also take care of Daryl, but i wouldn't mind that. Anything get closer to him, and him i.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, me being busy now doing hunting, food and most importantly looking after Daryl. I would sit with him and he would read allowed to me from Of Mice and Men sometimes. It was very relaxing, almost made you forget about the situation was in. We looked like normal, his legs propped on my legs as he read aloud from the book. And i'm proud to say that i did it, i managed it all on my own without a single complaint. By the end of the day i would fall straight asleep, exhausted. But it felt good to pull my weight.

The days seemed to slip away. He would thank me so much as the days passed by, obviously grateful for my help. By the 5 day, his toe was a lot better and he could walk without the help of his stick, even though he did have a limp.

He came out hunting with me, to help me track as he was a lot better at that than i was. He found a lot more tracks than i would do on my own and we caught a lot more animals to eat. Food would be good tonight. We hid side by side together in a bush as a herd of Walkers passed, their grunts and groans making me quiver. I knew that i sound be nervous of us being caught by one, but i was more nervous of how close he was to me. He arm was on mine, his leg grazing mine, his breath mixing with mine. When i started to shake a little, he put his arm around me, bringing me closer to him thinking i was scared. But really he was the one doing this me, and it only got worse as he held me tight. I tried to hide the blush that had crept up on my skin, but it was hard when he made me feel this way. I wished these feeling would pass.

Back at the house i began cooking and Daryl sat by the kitchen table reading Of Mice and Men again. Once all the meat was cooking i retreated into the living room to listen to some music. I sat on the floor and pulled out a record that read: Sleepwalk, Johnny and Santo. It wasn't a majorly interesting cover, but i put it on anyway.

And my word, i was so glad that i did. The music, it was memorizing. It was one of those songs that as soon as you heard it on the radio, you could wait to go home and find it just to hear it again, to feel the way it made you feel again. I sighed and relaxed into the melody. I repeated it over and over, and soon found myself singing some words to go with the music.

* * *

The song hit me all the way from the kitchen. I have never heard anything that was creepy, haunting and beautiful at the same time. I stood up and hobbled into the living area.

I watched Beth as she put the song on to repeat for the 3rd time. She was sat in front of the record player, her legs crossed swaying to the music. Then she started to sing.

_My... love. We only have tonight, my love._

_When i close my eyes, i, only see you. _

_And my bones ache without you_

_I'm a love sick fool. _

_My... love, if we had tomorrow, my love._

_I'd run a thousand miles to be with you, _

_But we know that wont do_

_And pain, it'll slip away, but we will remain forever in our heats._

_And light, it'll slip to grey, i just want you safe in my arms._

_My... love, i can't leave now that your my love. _

_I can't sleep now that you are not here. _

_And i don't know what to doooooooo..._

My breath caught in my throat at how beautiful it was, and how well the words went with the song. There was no denying that in another life Beth would have been a star. I felt a pang of sadness for her, for her talent to go wasted in the world we live in now.

"That was beautiful Beth." I said before i could stop myself.

She jumped and looked back at me, "Oh, i didn't know you was listening." She said, her cheeks reddening and she fidgeted around, nervous.

"Put it on again." She did as i said and stood up. She closed her eyes as the music took over her body. I walked to her, not sure about what i was doing, but knowing that it felt right. I put my hand on her hips and she looked up at me, curiosity in those blue pools of hers. "I'm sure you know how to dance, put you hand on my shoulders."

She stared dumbfounded before lifting her hands to my shoulders. Another blush slowly crept up on her cheeks as we started to sway, and i wondered what that blush meant. I haven't dance since i was kid. Last time i done this i was a lot smaller and my mother was the one leading. This time, i was in control. I kept the movement slow and circled us a little. She closed her eyes and smiled. The tension in her body disappeared as she relaxed into me, following my steps. I let myself lean forward and press my lips into her hair. She let out a little sigh.

There was something so enticing about the look she got when music played. It was as if the music took hold of her and made her a different person. The music slowly ended and she quickly hurried away, putting it back to the beginning before coming back to me, now wrapping her arms around my neck and her head resting on my chest. I slowly moved my hands from her hips to the small of her back and pressed her in tightly to me as we swayed. It made me feel nervous and excited to have her this close. A feeling i wasn't overly fond of. We continued to dance, and i found my eyes closing too. Slipping away to the music.

There was a bang at the door, followed by some grunting. I knew it was a Walker and that he had heard the music. But i didn't stop and neither did Beth. I just didn't want to leave this trance we was lost in.

* * *

There was something about dancing with Daryl Dixon that was better than dancing with anyone else. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't seem the dancing type, or the fact that he asked me too dance, or maybe it was the way my stomach did somersaults by how close we was. But either way, i was lost in his dance. I looked up and saw his eyes closed. He must feel the same way i do, entranced. We danced for what felt like forever, even when the music had replayed for 4 times and neither could be bothered to start the song again, we still danced in a sweet silence. The Walker at the door did nothing to break our bubble.

Daryl suddenly gasped and pulled away to touch his toe. And that was it, bubble broken. I felt sad that he no longer had his arms around me, and i no longer had my arms around him. The space in front of me strangely felt empty. "Sorry." He said and stood up, leaning against the wall.

"It's okay." I said and smiled. He smiled back and licked his chapped lips. "You know, you can be sweet when you want too."

He chuckled. "Hmm, just don't tell anyone."

I walked over to him, "Your secret is safe with me." I said and got on my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

I then walked past him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. I looked back at him, then at our hands. He held my hand tightly, it didn't hurt but it sent a shiver through my body anyway. I looked back at him, hoping he would do something. Pull me back into a hug, or something out of the ordinary. But instead he just sucked in his bottom lip and let my hand go.

I sighed quietly and walked back towards the kitchen. Food wouldn't wait.

* * *

**_Thanks again to everyone that Reviews, Favourites and Follows! You don't understand how much i really appreciate it. I am going to be writing another Bethyl Fic, so the updates might come a little slower. But every Review does make me a write faster... So if you want more Bethyl more quickly... Then you know what to do :)_**

**_I've also uploaded a new BETHYL fanfiction. Go to my page and check it out. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. It's called The Fighter and the Music Teacher._**

**_Shunice x_**


	11. The Claimers

Beth was memorizing. I couldn't help but watch her as she listened to her music. Sometimes she would know that i was there, and sometimes she wouldn't know. But i watched, and was captivated by her. The way she tilted her head to the right, trying to listen and take more of the music in. And the way she would sway slightly in time to the music as she was sat on the floor. It made me feel happy to know that she was happy.

I was feeling a lot better now, after a few days rest you could say i was a new man. I felt refreshed and ready to face the day. My toe didn't hurt as much anymore and i could walk fine without any support. I had Beth to thank for a lot of that, god knows where i would be without her. She has been my little angel these past few days.

There was a little cold breeze out today, but the warm sun took a hint away from the shocking breeze. I was shocked at how hot the sun was because of the nearing winter. I was out hunting a little further away today, most of the animals had moved on from where i usually hunted, so i had to travel a little more out. The wilderness was a beautiful place, open, free with no boundaries. It has always been my escape haven, don't know where I'd be without it. Probably drugged up in a gutter, dead a long time before this outbreak happened. I stared down at the crossbow in my hands, silently thanking it for all the times it helped me. Feeding me as a child, feeding me and Beth now. And most importantly, keeping us alive.

I was hunting for a while, caught a few squirrels and rabbits, even a bird. But that was usual for me, hunting was natural to me, as easy as breathing. I aimed my crossbow, it steady and still on my arm as i aimed at a Rabbit. It was white and fluffy, looking around so innocently. I followed it for a while before i killed it. I guess it's horrible to kill something so innocent, but we need to eat. I walked over and picked it up, hanging it on my belt with my other kills.

I come out into a clearing and stared down at the train tracks before me. I was only about hour and half maybe two hours from the house, surly we would have seen these before. I walked down and looked at the tracks, sure enough foot prints are there, everywhere. So many people have walked up and down here, some of them quite recent. I bit my lip at the thought of our people walking down here not long ago. Maybe they was alive after all.

"It's this way." Someone shouted. I looked to my left, following the voice. Realizing i was out in the open, i retreated back into the safety of the trees, crouching down so not to be seen.

Seven men stepped out from the trees and on to the tracks. Each one of them looked different, each quite intimidating in their own ways. I was grateful Beth wasn't here. "See, told ya Joe. Right here."

The guy, presumably Joe paced the tracks. He glanced at the guy that led them here. "Alright Len, i see ya was right. Now what?" They all looked around the tracks for signs of life. Some pointed out the recent tracks i found earlier.

"Look." Another guy said further up right the tracks. Daryl also glances at him, trying to see what he was holding. It looked like a large piece of laminated old paper.

The seven men gathered around the man holding the paper and all stare at him curiously, it was killing me not knowing what was on the other side of the paper, not knowing what they was all seeing. Maybe it was a clue to were my group was. I silently cursed myself for not spotting it before they did.

"Terminus." Joe, sounding out the word. He paused for a minute before snatching the paper from him. "What the fuck is Terminus."

Terminus? Yeah, _what_ the fuck was Terminus?

Len spoke up again, "Looks like a map to the place, see..." He leaned forward and points at something. "All the tracks lead to Terminus."

"Thinks its a safe haven?" Someone asked, i lost track who.

Joe paced for a while. "Fuck knows."

"We should check it out, see if it's true, if not raid it for supplies." Len said again.

"Hmm..." Joe said, his face taught while he thought. "Ok, lets move." The all headed up the tracks, heading right. Sadly, they didn't drop the map. But i knew which direction they went, and i could lead Beth. He said all Tracks lead there, so must be at the end of this one.

Once it was safe, i darted out of where i was hiding to go and tell Beth. I couldn't wait to see her reaction. The thought of finding everyone excited me, but i couldn't imagine how glad she will be at the thought of seeing Maggie again.

* * *

It was an extra sunny say today, and i loved the way the sun felt on my skin. Hot, soothing and beautiful. She missed the way the sun would feel on her skin as she sat on the front porch of her house. She would usually be waiting for Maggie to go and either feed or ride the horses. The way the wind blew through her hair as she rode, that was a feeling she yearned for.

I was kneeling in the garden, digging up some vegetables when i heard a ruffling sound coming from the trees to my right. Probably a loner Walker, so i reached over to grab my knife. I relaxed when i saw Daryl running through the treeline, his hair was pushed away from his face and he looked determined but happy. He was running to the house, noticed me and diverted straight to me. I stood up, and it was a good thing i did because she slams into me, wrapping his arms around me and spinning me around. "Woh, what is this?" I say when he set me back down on the ground.

"Ahh, i just. God you're gonna love this." His face was full of happiness, grinning from ear to ear. He paced a little in front of me, bubbling with excitement from head to toe. It radiated off him and into me, making me feel as excited at he was, even though i didn't know why he was this happy.

"Spill it!" I say and tap him on the arm.

"Pack up ya things up Darlin'. We're heading out." He walks away from me, towards the house knowing that i would follow.

I grip his shoulder and pull him to a stop. "What, why? Explain, please."

He did. He told me about the train tracks, what the other men found, and how he saw some recent footprints on the tracks. Maybe a week old. And the name, Terminus. It sounded strange to Beth. The thought of seeing everyone again blinds me, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Rick. I've missed them all, so much.

"Okay, i'll go pack." I said and walked towards the house.

Daryl followed me. "Make sure you pack some extra winter clothes, gonna start getting cold soon."

We start packing up things. Some winter clothes, food and water. Weapons and other important things we thought we would need. It didn't take longer than an hour to pack things up. We both decided to mark the trees as we walked to the tracks, just in case we didn't find them and wanted to come back. This house, it was too perfect to just forget about. We needed it as a back up plan in case things didn't actually _go_ to plan. I would miss water, heat, and light. But the thought of my friends and family was worth missing all these stuff.

As we walked we talked. "I found a tent," Daryl said, his eyes forward and alert. "Should help keep us a little warmer in the nights."

I had found some extra blankets and a few jumpers for us both aswell, hopefully we wont be too cold. The thought of sharing a tent with Daryl uneased me. I know that we have been sleeping side by side on the ground for a while, but to actually be next to each other, sheltered inside a tent made me feel nervous.

I brushed it off, and walked behind him, following him through the tight path Daryl led me down.

We reached the clearing, i loose my footing and slip down the slope towards the tracks. Daryl took my hand to steady me before i fell on my butt. I hold his hand a little bit too long before letting him go.

"See," He starts pointing towards the tracks. "These prints are no older than a week." Beth kneels and looks down. She couldn't tell herself how old the prints was, but she could see the many prints littering the tracks area.

He side glanced at me and sighs. "It might not be them, i know that and i don't want you to get your hopes up just in case. But its definitely a lead and a great place to start."

Beth nods, accepting the circumstances. "I know, i understand." She stands up straight and smiles at Daryl. She felt her heart skip a little, and quickly looked away from him before he noticed her flush. "Let's go, the sooner we start moving, the sooner we get there."

He nods and they begin their trek towards the unknown that was Terminus.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, they are on their way to Terminus... hmmm, what do you think they will find?_**

**_Don't forget to go read my other Bethyl fanfic. _**

**_Thanks again, everyone for reviews, favorites and follows. Means a lot to me :_**

**_Shunice x_**


	12. Jessie

_**Thank you everyone who is enjoying this story! You're reviews and positive feed back is the reason that i continue writing :D Here's the next chapter, sorry, it's a short one :(**_

* * *

I was lying on the ground, staring up at the starry sky. My fingers were digging lightly into the dirt beneath them. Not reason for it, it just took my mind of the worrying thought of the place we was heading too. I wanted to find Maggie, i wanted to know that she was okay, that they all was okay. But i was also scared at what we would find there, what if it isn't what we had expected?

We had been walking the train track most of the day with little breaks. We talked quite a lot, Daryl was surprisingly more sociable than he usually would be. There wasn't many Walkers about today, so we killed few and kept quite. We ventured slightly into the wood to set up a camp to rest for the night, the sun stared to set a little earlier these days, bringing down the cold earlier aswell. I had to wear two jumpers now to keep warm, but even they didn't do much, my body still shook.

I look across as Daryl. He was sharpening his knives and the look of concentration his face was quite memorizing. The way his brow dipped low to his eye, or the way his tongue stuck out the side of his lips a little. He was a handsome man, of course he was. Sometimes just looking at him made me feel all confused. It was dangerous to feel like i did half the time. Lately it has been harder to push these feeling back, harder to ignore them. Especially when he touched me, when he touched me i felt like i was burning.

I wondered if he ever looked at me that way. When he looked at me when i talked, or when he watched me while i was cooking dinner, did thought of me go through his mind like he does mine? Did he think i was beautiful like i find him handsome? I wish some how i could peer into his brain and get the answers i desire.

I sit up. Daryl glanced at me, smiled then went back to work. "Who was you're first girlfriend." I asked and leaned back on my hands.

He side glanced at me, his eyes looking me up an down before looking back to his knives. A soft breeze blew past, sending a shiver down my spine. "Why'd ya ask?"

"Curious." I said and bit a jagged nail. I wanted to distract myself, try and make it so that i didn't look at interested as i was. When really, i was dying to know about his past love life, i didn't really understand why i was as interested as i was though.

He took a deep breath. "Jessie, her name was. We where about 15 when we met."

"I couldn't imagine you in a relationship." I said, hoping he didn't take it as an insult.

"Why?" He put his knife down and gave his full attention to me.

"Just, you know. Giving flowers on valentines day or holding hands while waiting in line for that cinema. Just couldn't imagine you doing that type of thing."

His face was blank, i wasn't sure if offended him or not. "Hmm, well, it didn' last long enough for all tha."

I smiled. "Oh why's that then Dixon, love too hard for you?" I teased, but he didn't smile.

"No... i wanted to get to know er and eventually love er. Just life had different plans."

I inched a little closer to him, my body shaking with the cold. "What happened then?"

He looked down, his face expressionless. "She died. Got hit by a car. We had only been together bout two weeks when it happened. She was in a coma for a long long time... Eventually they turned off the machine."

I wasn't expecting that, and i wasn't entirely sure what to say. Could you imagine that? Going through that at only 15. "I'm sorry i brought it up."

He ignored what i said and carried on talking. "Never really got close to anyone after that, ya know, romantically. All just seemed like to much work to then get hurt." He looked at me, and i saw the sadness in his eyes. I reached out and pulled him close for a hug. He'd never spoken so deeply to me before, he'd never opened up like this to me before. I sighed and leaned into further him, practically sitting on his lap. "S'okay girl, i'm okay." He cooed into my ear, his lips moving against my skin. I squeezed him a little tighter, hoping that some of the pain he's been feeling would run from him into me. I wouldn't mind carrying some of that pain for him, he's worth it.

Secretly i half hugged him for his sake and half for my own. It was just another excuse to touch him and have him touch me.

We stayed like that for a moment, until my bladder got the best of me. I told him I'd be back and he nodded, going to back to sharpen his knives.

I walked a little distance away and did what i had to do. It wasn't until i was heading back that i noticed something wasn't right. I stopped and heard it, voices. I quietened my breathing and waited, listening to see where they was coming from. They was heading towards me, from the left, they couldn't have been that far away. I didn't pay attention to what they was saying, but i knew it was male voices. Fear got the better of me. Humans were just as dangerous as walkers these days and i didn't like the thought of running into a bunch of men out here on my own. I began moving but felt hands grip my hips, pushing me against the nearest tree.

I was about to scream when i felt his lips on my ear. "It's just me, quieten down." Daryl whispered and pushed his body against me, protecting and hiding me from the nearing men.

* * *

**_Sorry, it's only a short one today :( But the next one is going to be a good one, i promise :')_**

**_Soooo, do you think they will get seen? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_Daryls past love, could that be one of the reasons he's so hostile and can be known to be mean?_**

**_Let me know with a review :D_**

**_Shunice x_**


	13. Almost

There voices was mumbled, but i knew who it was. It was those men from the track yesterday. They looked mean and rough, defiantly more than i could handle on my own, defiantly no chance for Beth. I needed to protect her, keep her safe from their clutches. I pressed her harder into the tree. Her body was so petite that i thought i would crush her with my larger size, but i had to shield her away.

"Shit, can't believe we're fucking lost." One of the men said, his voice high and annoyed. They wasn't far from us now. I could feel Beths breath hit me in quick pants, i wonder how scared she must be feeling now.

"How could we loose train tracks, you was supposed to keep track Joe." I knew that it wasn't safe to move now, if we made a single noise, we would probably get caught.

"Don't test me boy." The man said back in a low growl.

I looked down at Beth. I could just make out the blues of her eyes as she stared up at me, her eyes held fear behind them, of course they did. But that wasn't all she felt as she looked up at me, only i couldn't tell what the other emotion was. I wanted to hold her tight then, to make fake promises like that i would keep her safe and that no one would ever hurt her. Promises that i probably couldn't keep if they caught us. But i wanted to make them to her anyway. I took hold of her waist, i knew that my crossbow was by her side and that i should probably reach for that. But no, her hips were where my hands landed, and i didn't want to put them anywhere else.

* * *

I was staring at him, and he was staring at me. My heart beating so fast i thought it would pop out of my rib cage, through my skin and fly off into the sky. It was a thought i found scary yet intriguing. How could one persons hands, on one persons waist make you feel like you was going die? At any moment, i was sure that i would collapse or that my feet beneath me would just give in. And yet again, how could one persons hands on one persons waist make you feel that way? It didn't make me feel that way a few days back, when we was inside the house dancing together. It didn't make me feel like that a few weeks back when he would hold my waist to steady me if i tripped. But now it did as he pushed me against a tree, its bark digging into my back hard enough to cause blood. Yet, i felt nothing but his hands on my waist, and it was a good.

"Shh." He said quietly, his breath hitting my face. It was dark, so dark that i could barely see his face in front of mine. But i didn't need to see his face to know where his lips were. In front of me, up slightly. If i stood on tip toes i could reach them, easily enough.

We heard a mans voice passing us, just behind the tree we was pressed against. "This way." One said, his voice deep and hoarse. I shivered and Daryl felt it. His grip on my waist tightened and i had to hold the urged back to gasp. I knew that the men was close to hear it, they could only be a few feet away. I bit my tongue and waited for them to move on.

I thought it was safe, i did. But i was wrong. I let out a breath that i was holding, only it was too loud. "What was that?"A voice said, different from the last. My heart stopped. I've blown it, i've killed us both. I could here them shuffling back to facing our direction.

"What was what?" Another asked.

"Quite." The first voice said again. And everyone listened.

Daryl pushed against me harder, as if he could move me into the tree and keep me hidden from them. But his movements made me feel even more conflicted about what i wanted to do. I knew that he was trying to protect me, i knew that was all he was thinking about as he pressed into me harder and harder. But i couldn't help the way that my hands shook, or the way my bottom lip trembled with nerves.

I heard a few steps closer to us and i was petrified that they would see us, that they would get us and kill us. Daryl's grip on my waist tightened, and i felt my legs start to shake. I didn't know if it was because of him, or the fact that at any second we would be seen and whisked away to an unthinkable destiny.

"S'nothing. Lets keep moving." The man said, he was just behind our tree. I was surprised he didn't see us and my shaking began to slow at the thought of us being safe. We stayed as we was for a few moments, until we both came to the conclusion that it was safe.

He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed. His breath was all i felt, his hands on me was all i wanted. I tried to act normal, like normal Beth would, but i couldn't. I pushed back on his forehead, fighting the urge to tilt my head and kiss him. No, he had to be the one to kiss me. He had to.

"Kiss me." I whispered, knowing he would hear it.

* * *

"Kiss me." She whispered. Her voice was so quite that i barely heard it. I swallowed, not removing my head from hers but knowing that i probably should. I would be lying if the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Kissing Beth was something i have thought about, dreamed about even. But i never thought that she would be the one asking me to kiss her. Maybe it was because of what just happened, maybe it was because she wanted someone, something. But i couldn't it wasn't right. Beth was too good for me, to perfect for my un-perfect ass.

"No." I said and pushed back from her, walking away. It took everything i had, but i knew that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Why?" I asked as i followed him, not caring about how loud i was.

He didn't answer or stop his long strides. I had to run to keep up, i reached him and pulled him to a stop. "Why?" I asked again. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, not even once?"

He fidgeted and he bit his thumb nail. "No, i haven't thought about it." He answered.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, probably too loudly. But i didn't care. My heart was aching in pain and full of anger all at the same time.

He groaned and paced a little in front of me. "Okay, i have thought about kissing you Beth, of course i have. But what does it matter huh?"

I shook my head. "It matters Daryl, its okay to feel that way, I'm saying that it okay, that you can. That i bloody want you too. But you're too scared to do it, even with permission."

He tsked at me. "What the fuck am i scared of, you?" I hated the way he made me feel small with that comment, but i didn't back down.

I shook my head, placing my hand on his arm, running it down until it was in his hand. He didn't pull away. "Your scared at how the thought of it makes you feel, how i make you feel. You're scared of opening up and letting someone in because they might leave." I probably shouldn't have said what i did, especially after what i learned of his past today, but i couldn't help it. I poured everything i had at him, in the hopes of getting an emotion back.

"Everyone leaves Beth!" He was shouting at me now, he walked to me and looked me straight in the eyes as he said it. "Don't you get that?"

I was silent for a moment, my anger and passion getting the better of me. After a few moments i looked back at him. "You tell me that this means nothing, you tell me that this," I raised my hand and cupped the side of his face, gently letting my hand sit there. The spark from his skin to mine was unbearable, i just wanted to pull him close to me again, to have the spark all around me in my pores and insides. He stared at me hard, biting his bottom lip as he fought himself in his mind. I continued. "The this means nothing. And i'll let it drop, I'll never ask you of this again."

Daryl looked at me for a moment his eyes were on fire, but i couldn't tell if it was with anger or the heat that i felt myself. He raised his hand and removed mine from his face. "It's nothing Beth. Nothing." I knew that he was hiding something, holding something back that he didn't want to tell me. But i couldn't get it out of him, not matter how much i wished he would just tell me.

He turned then and walked away. Leaving me alone in the cold and dark night. I stayed were i was for a moment, until i heard a groan of Walker. I sighed, killed the walker and then made my way back to camp. Looking forward to the most awkward night of my life.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed! An almost kiss... Hmm. I was going to have them kiss, but i thought that i was too soon... Was i wrong?_**

**_Thanks for all the feedback, you are all amazing._**

**_Shunice x_**


	14. Caught

I was woken up the next morning to the sound of the noise makers rustling outside. When i had arrived back to the tent he was already asleep inside the sleeping bag, his back facing me. Just a kiss, just something close, that was i needed from him. He did want to kiss me, i was almost certain of it. But Daryl would never admit that, he would never even think of the idea of that being true in fear that some emotion would reveal it self. It was then that i got into my own sleeping bag and curled up against the tent, staying away from him as much as i could.

But, when i woke up the next morning, we had both rolled into the middle of the tent, and when i opened my eyes all i saw was his face. He was so calm and peaceful when he was asleep. I wished he would feel as relaxed in the day with me like he was when he dreaming. His eyes flickered behind his lids, lost in another world that i probably had no place in. I longed to touch him, to wake him up with a soft kiss on his lips. But i knew he wouldn't appreciate it, even if he did secretly want it himself. I slowly and quietly climbed out of the sleeping bag so i could deal with the Walker myself, so that he could sleep in a little longer. I was too good to him, i thought, especially after how he reacted towards me yesterday.  
-

I stepped out from the mostly warm tent caused by our breathing and into the freezing cold morning air. The grass crunched under my feet from the cold frost that had grew on the grass over night. Shivering i tucked my knife into my belt before wrapping my arms around myself, and then i slowly began walking towards the noise makers to check the area. It was going to be an extra cold day, i could feel it already. I was surprised i slept aswell as i did last night with how cold it was. I must have been shattered. Or, just trying to escape my embarrassment, either one.

I neared the noise makers and scanned around the area, circling our camp to see exactly where the walker had came from. It didn't take long to find him.

A body was led over the top of the noise makers. The string probably tripped the walker up and now it lay on the floor. I wondered about Daryl again as i neared the Walker. What he said to me last night, how my body felt with him pressing me against the tree. I couldn't help but feel all spiny again at remembering the scene. I knelt down by the walker and reached out... And just as my hand grabbed the back of its hair to pull his head up so i could slide my blade into it brain, i noticed something that was odd. It's clothes were clean, not ripped or dirty. Just as i touched the nape it neck, it's head shot back to look at me, his face was normal. He had no teeth snarling for my flesh. What greeted me wasn't a face of a walker, but a face of a man. "Hello there." He said and gave me a toothy grin. I stumbled back but felt hands on me almost immediately, gripping me tight to them.

What the hell was this, who were they. Fuck. Why did i always end up in trouble, why did i always get chosen. Probably cause i was the weakest of Daryl and I. I scowled and tried to hide my fear behind that scowl.

"You ain't going anywhere darlin'." The man said behind me and sniffed my hair. I cringed away. "Such a pretty little thing aren't ya?" His voice was horrible, a voice you would imagine in nightmares.

I gulped away the tight knot in my throat. I needed to scream, needed to do something. Before he put his hands over my mouth, i finally found my voice. "Daryl!" I screamed, hoping it was loud enough to wake him up. God i hoped it was.

Was these the men from last night, most probably. Why had they set such a scene, they could have grabbed us both while we was asleep. All these thoughts ran through my mind as the men dragged me towards the tent by my hair. It was painful, but the thought of Daryl being ready was what occupied me, taking my mind off it.

I dug my heels into the dirt, trying to make them slow down their walk to the tent to give Daryl more time. But once the men caught on what i was doing, a boy grabbed my feet and they carried me there. I kicked as hard as i could, but nothing really made a difference. Soon enough, we was back at the tent.

One man opened the tent and groaned, spitting onto the ground. "Come on out, we know you're out there."

"Let her go first." Said a voice. We looked behind, the route we just came and there stood Daryl. His bow resting on one arm and a gun in the other. I wondered where he got that gun from. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he had it now, pointing straight at his head.

The main man chuckled. "No need for that son, set you're weapons down."

"Let her go." Daryls voice was harsher now, a meaner tone to it. The main man tilted his head, examining Daryl first before raising his hand and clicking his fingers. Almost instantly all the men in the group raised their guns and pointed them at Daryl. I watched him as he scanned the barrels pointing at him. His gun may be fast, but all of their guns was faster.

"No." I breathed and stared at him. He glanced at me, anger and sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, put your weapons down." The man said again and walked ahead of me. He was an oldish man with a beard as white a snow.

Daryl spat and slowly, lowered his guns. The other men did the same. The main man walked up to Daryl and took his weapons from him before slapping him on the back. "Welcome to The Claimers." He said, as if he was letting Daryl into his family.

Daryl glared at him. "I'm apart of your group, oright?" He shrugged his hand off and walked straight to me. His eyes were on mine, his stare hard and needy. He looked at me exactly the same way i felt for him, a need for him to be near me. The men that was holding me, dropped me and i fell to the ground with a hard thud. I groaned at the impact and tried to to hide how much it hurt. Daryl hands reached my arms, and i suddenly felt more safe. Even though we was weaponless, just having him near me made me feel more protected. He helped me to my feet and checked me over before turning to face the group of men staring at us, all of their eyes mostly at me. It made me feel itchy, the way their eyes traveled over me like i was a piece of meat. I glanced to the floor.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked.

The leader paced for a moment. "I'm gathering people, i need a stronger and larger group for what i'm about to do." His voice made it clear that he had a plan. I just didn't want to be apart of it, no matter how great it was or convincing. I could sense these men were going to be hard work, and i knew Daryl wouldn't be able to protect me forever. I looked up at him, his jaw was tight as he stared at the men.

Daryl gripped me into him when he noticed the way the men were looking at me. I glanced back to look at the man who seemed like he was in charge.

"Which is?" Daryl questioned, he portrayed nothing in his voice, no emotion. But i knew by his tight grip on me that he was nervous, and that made me petrified. Daryl Dixon was never scared. Strangely, i had a feeling he was more scared for me than himself, which was worse.

The leader, who's name i still didn't know gave a small grin. "We're going to take over Terminus."


	15. Hope

_**Late update :( Sorry about that, but i wont be updating my stories as frequently anymore. Been super busy. **_

_**So here it is! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

The grass was wet with dew and it began seeping into the holes in my shoes, making my socks and feet wet. I rubbed my teeth together. It was annoying, the wetness of my feet. It got right under my skin as i heard the squishing noises as i walked. I sighed out loud and was tugged hard by one of the men who was watching me. His hand was wrapped around my arm keeping me up to pace with everyone. His hand on my arm bloody annoyed me aswell. I wish he would just let go, not like i could run anywhere.

I didn't feel scared right now. My heart was beating at a normal pace and my breathing was steady, what i did feel was nervous. I felt nervous for the situation we was in, but not scared. They kept Daryl and I apart as we walked, and i hated that. I wanted to talk to him, or even just let make eye contact. But he was slightly behind me and couldn't see him. What was we going to do to get out of this situation? I thought about the night was was closing in on us, what was going to happen to me at the night without Daryl's protection? Would any of them try anything on me? I shivered at the thought. But yet, i still wasn't scared. I felt nothing.

"Split up." The main guy said, Joe. He dropped his bag of supplies and looked back to the rest of us. "Lets hunt before we set out. We're going to need to need our energy." The man by me walked away and left me by myself. It didn't make a difference. Even if i tried to run they would notice before i got 2 feet away. I bit my lip and looked back at Daryl. He was on his own too, but he didn't look at me. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the bag that had just been dropped on the floor. What was he thinking?

"All of you go huntin'. I'll stay here and talk to these two." Joe said and nodded in our direction. I slowly walked closer to Daryl as everyone parted and left us 3 alone. Daryl finally looked at me, but his eyes revealed nothing. It was like he was as hollow as i felt.

"Why don't you come and join me?" Joe said. We did as he asked, like we had a choice. Daryl neared me as we walked. I felt better with him by my side.

We sat on the floor and Joe handed us a bottle of water. I guzzled mine, the thirst in the back of my throat was agonizing. The water was coldish, but not as cold as i used to have mine back at home before all this began. Isn't it strange what you take for granted, and only when life is completely changed do you realize the small things that you miss.

"So here's the thing." Joe began. "We want you to be apart of our team, not prisoners. If you'd just go ahead with our plan then no harm will come to you."

"What is your plan exactly?" Daryl asked, dropping his half empty bottle on the floor next to him. I wanted to take his and drink it aswell, but i knew that was just greedy.

Joe gave a little grin before speaking. "We've been watching terminus. They aren't the sanctuary they claim to be." He said, his voice hoarse and bored sounding. I leaned into him a little, watching his body language and facial expressions, trying to see if he was lying about anything.

"Explain." I said, finding my voice.

Joe looked at me, as if he forgot i was even there. Nice to know how insignificant i really am. But of course, i knew they only had me here to use as bait when it came to Daryl. That was really the only reason i was still breathing right now i guess. "They act as if they can help you, when in reality they don't want to help you but more like use you. We don't know for sure what they're plan is, but they lure people in with false hope and then capture them. They took a few people while we was watching. Hid them in these containers. We don't know what they plan to do with them, but my guess is it isn't good." He picked up a twig from the floor and began rolling it between is fingers. What he just said caught my attention. People, he saw other people. I glanced at Daryl and he glanced back at me, his eyes tried to tell me something but i didn't care. I was too full on hope of the possibilities that this brought.

I couldn't help myself. "Did you see a Korean man, black hair, mid 20's." I decided to describe Glenn first and he was the most noticeable.

Joe looked at me hard before answering. "Yes. He was in the group."

"And women with him, shoulder length brown hair, mid 20's?"

Joe spat on the floor. "I don't know doll. But i defiantly saw a man who fits that description." Of course, Joe could be lying. But i had a feeling he wasn't. His body didn't give away any of the usual lying signs. Or maybe that was just me ignoring the signs. Either way, i felt hopeful.

Odds are Maggie was with him. I had to keep that hope, and it burned now deep in me. She was probably there, at this terminus. I looked at Daryl, but he stared at Joe.

"We'll help you." Daryl said. "On one condition."

Joe nodded for him to continue. "None of your men lay a hand on her." He said and nodded to me. "That is the only condition i ask."

Joe nodded before even really taking in what Daryl said. "And listen to me hard now." Daryl said, his voice lower now. "If any of your men put on finger on her, even breath on her, i will kill you all."

Joe smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Daryl voice was hard and threatening. Joe even faulted under his sternness.

Joe nodded again slowly this time, his face serious. "Why do you care about terminus anyway?" I asked.

He looked at me stupid. "There is no walkers, its got fences to protect us inside the place. Be a good place to take for ourselves." He said, and shrugged.

They didn't seemed like the type of people that settle. They all seemed like the type of people that would wonder, finding things as they went and survive every day as it came. But hey, what ever his true motive was i didn't really care. I just wanted to find Maggie.

* * *

_**So, the next chapter is going to involve Terminus. Will Beth find Maggie? What do you think will happen?**_

_**Let me know in a review :D**_

_**Shunice x**_


End file.
